narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ketsueki Rikudō
Akria YusukkeThis article is currently undergoing construction Ketsueki Rikudō (血液六道 lit. Blood of the 6 paths). Is a ninja from and unknown village and is partners with Akria Yusuke. Appearance Personaility Ketsueki posses two pessonaility's one being that of a female (her normal one) the seconed created after she gained Rokudō-rinne which tokked the name of Roku a male. Normal Ketsueki is a strong no-nonsense person who takes care of her friends. She is shown to be very serious person and follows through with any plans that are set before her. She can be considered loyal and supportive in matters. Even though she is serious, she can be very sociable when needed. Other Despite often being shown with a playful smile, Roku is seemingly apathetic to the suffering of others. Roku is not averse to disposing of those who get in his way and is not easily intimidated, usually speaking to others in a very direct and arrogant manner. He cares little for others, and simply considers people to be "toys" or "tools" he can sacrifice in order to get what he wants. However, despite claiming that people are just toys, he seems to tolerate both Akria and even protects her at times. History Walk of Blood Walk of the 6 Paths Reborn Life Abilities Ketsueki posses the powerful ability know as Six Paths of Reincarnation '( 六道輪廻 Rokudō-rinne''). Granting her and Roku six powerful skills, each named after the six paths. As she uses a certain skill, the kanji of the number referring to the path where the skill is obtained appears on her right red eye. Other Personatility After obtaning the power of the Rokudō-rinne another personaility form inside of her calling itself Ruko. By using the 6 path his is able to mold his soul around Ketsueki's body . When Ruko takes over her body, he uses a huge amount of energy in order to become a reality. However, this intertwines their existence; for as long as Ketsueki is alive, Ruko can exist, and as long as Ruko exists, Ketsueki can continue living. He is also shown to be willing to help anyone that Ketsueki cares for even though he personally don't care about them because he doesn't want to see Ketsueki upset. When others bully or harass Ketsueki, he acts concerned, and says things almost playfully like "I'll punish you for hurting Ketsueki". While he is in control he is able to fully use the Rokudō-rinne to it's true powers. Nature transformation Genjutsu Unlike Ketsueki, Ruko is a skillful user of Genjutsu, Ruko is not easily deceived by Illusions that are cast by others, possessing a highly perceptive mind and also able to dispel other illusions cast by illusionists. Taijutsu Ketsueki takes pride in her skills at hand-to-hand. Her movements are agile, swift, and deadly, allowing her tovatch her opponents off-guard and evade attacks. By using the 3 path her Taijutsu power rivals that of opening the 2nd gate. When Ruko is in control while using the 3rd path chakra starts forming around him which increases the abilities. Trivia * This character is based off '''Chrome Dokuro and Mukuro Rokudo. * I created this chatacter due to my love of the two. Quotes * (Ruko to a defeated enemy) "You lost because of one reason, and only one reason because I was your opponent" * (Ruko to a genjutsu user) "If you have an illusion countered by an illusion it means you have given up control of your perception" Category:Kaiser's Grave Category:Female Category:Characters